


Passion Breeds Dirty Deeds

by MunkeySaiyan4



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkeySaiyan4/pseuds/MunkeySaiyan4
Summary: Panne decides to take Robin as her mate. (Request)





	Passion Breeds Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e.e](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=e.e).



> Requested by e.e. Hope it was worth the wait.

[DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN, OR CLAIM TO OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS CONTAINED IN THIS WORK!!!]

 

"You...you want to what!?" Robin asked in disbelief, standing there with his jaw hanging wide open. He stared awkwardly at the taguel woman in front of him as she nervously fiddled with the tip of her ear.

"I knew your hearing was not as acute as my own, but I wasn't aware it was quite that poor." she huffed, visibly irritated. "Very well. I shall ask again." she continued, clearly uncomfortable repeating with herself.

"No, no! I heard you the first time!" Robin quickly interrupted her, waving his arms around to accentuate the point. As emberrassed as she was to say it, it was twice as bad to actually hear.

"If you heard me the first time, why feign ignorance?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the tactician, clicking her tongue derisively before speaking again. "You manspawn and your silly games..."

"Sorry, it's just..." he stood there a moment, trying to force the words from his mouth without vomiting from embarrassment, "I've never been asked to...m-mate...with anyone before." His face burned a bright red as he stood there under her intense gaze. He watched as she looked him over curiously, as if something he'd said warranted evaluation.

"Are you considered unattractive by your people's standards?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

She hadn't intended to, but her question offended Robin on some level. As if it weren't clear enough from looking that he was a fine specimen...at least, he had HOPED it was that obvious.

"That's not it!" he snapped back without really meaning to. Panne's eyes passed over his body a few more times before suddenly rushing up beside him.

"Is it your scent?"

A cold shiver went up Robin's spine as Panne touched her nose to the crook of his neck and began sniffing rapidly. From what she could tell, there was nothing innately offensive about this human's scent. In fact, he smelled as healthy and virile as any other manspawn she'd encountered.

Robin stood completely still as she continued to observe his scent, the tip of her nose tickling him ever so lightly as she occasionally brushed against his neck. Every hair on his body began to stand on end as she breathed puff after puff of warm, damp air onto his skin. It felt as if he'd been standing there forever, hands held straight to his side as he uncomfortably fidgeted his fingers, waiting patiently for her to finish what she was doing.

"Nothing particularly repulsive" she muttered to herself as she finally pulled away from him. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "I don't understand. You seem a fitting partner to me," Robin's face felt as if it were about to catch fire, "If there's nothing wrong with you, why is it you are without a mate?"

Robin was completely dumbstruck. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? "Um...wow! Thank you..." he stuttered, scratching the back of his snowy white head uncomfortably. It was all he could think to say to such a flattering compliment. What he perceived as a compliment, at least.

"You did not answer my question." Panne reminded him, still curious as to why he was unspoken for. Come to think of it, he was a little unsure himself.

Trying his best to avoid eye contact while considering the question, Robin took paused a moment before finally answering. "I-I don't know. I guess I've just never found anyone I'm that interested in.

"And what about me?" she asked, taking a step toward him, as if presenting herself for inspection. 

"Well, you're certainly not wanting for looks..." he replies nonchalantly. Panne immediately perkes up, a slight smile making it's way onto her face, when finally he realizes his mouth had betrayed him.

"Is that so?" she suddenly starts to approach him. A cold sweat began to roll down the back of Robin's neck as he slowly backed away from her. The scene was something akin to a predator cornering its prey; he was helpless to escape.

"I-I...um" he murmered, frantically searching for an answer. Him and his big fat mouth!

"Then it's settled," she declared suddenly, firmly placing a hand on his chest, "I shall take you as my mate."

"Wait a minu--"

"It's decided." she cut him off, the time for debate well and truly over.

"Now, lie back." she ordered in a quiet, yet commanding tone. Her hand already braced against his chest, she didn't wait for him to comply before pushing him steadily down to the floor.

Robin's nerves were now tangled into tight little knots all throughout his body, his breathing more and more erratic the further down her hand crept. Soon he felt her brush against the bulge hidden beneath his pants, already hardening thanks to the efforts of the huntress dogging him. For a split second he thought to push her away, but her grip suddenly tightened around the sensitive area, showing him that he now belonged to her.

Robin grunted uncomfortably, clenching his teeth as he tried to tough it out. It wasn't as if she was seriously hurting him, but the mere threat of pain to such a vulnerable area made him understandably uncomfortable.

Satisfied that she'd gotten her point across, Panne finally eases her hold on him before bringing her hand back up, and dipping it below his waistband. She immediately sought out her prize, swiftly wrapping her fingers around it's length, and giving it a few preliminary tugs before pulling it out into the open.

Robin instinctively drew his legs back to cover his exposed member, completely caught off guard by Panne's brazen behavior.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, though he already knew full well what the answer was.

"This is customary among your people is it not?" she asked as she reaffirmed her grip on his member. "I believe it is common practice to 'play' with one's partner."

Then, with a raw, hungry strength, Panne forced his legs back to the floor. Try as he might, Robin simply couldn't match her power, his length again revealed as she easily won their wrestling contest. Without any further deliberation she began to lowered her face down to his erect cock, giving it a quick experimental lick. Shivers ran up his spine. It was like lightning surging throughout every inch of his body, coursing through every muscle and tendon as he lie there, completely helpless against such a force of nature.

She watched him as he writhed around beneath her, his back arching each time her tongue caressed his most sensitive area. Needless to say, she was pleased with the result.

"Panne..." he whispered her name pleadingly. Whether to demand she stop, or beg her to continue, he could no longer decide. Not that it mattered. Panne was the one in control...and she had already made up her mind.

Over and over, she continued to lick him from bottom to top in slow, torturous movements, making sure to take a few moments to appreciate his reaction between each taste. She was truly a predator playing with her food.

Every once in a while his hips would buck upwards, threatening to slip into her mouth, but Panne quickly dodged each time, determined to make this last. Despite her willingness to continue however, the twitching of Robin's manhood against her tongue made it abundantly clear that he was unable to do the same.

"I... I'm..." he began to pant hysterically. Before he could finish, however, Panne quickly pulled away, ending his climax before it began. A look of disappointment was visible on his face from the abrupt ending to her teasing, but not for long.

"Enough games..." she murmured, at last ready to get serious.

A strange mix of excitement and fear overtook the tactician as he watched the nubile beast-woman position herself over his stiff member, deliberately dragging her body across his every step of the way. Her hands found their way to his shoulders before latching on tightly, prepared to hold him should he try to run.

A glint of hesitation began to peek out from beneath her confident exterior, enough so that Robin himself became aware, even as his own mind was racing. It only made sense that she would be at least a little apprehensive, this being her first time. Still, she eventually managed to steel herself enough to carry on.

Very slowly she began to lower herself onto him, the head of his cock steadily pushing past her furry entrance. The feeling of being penetrated for the first time was surprising to say the least, even for Panne, causing her to bite her lower lip in attempt to keep herself from making any embarrassing noises. Robin exhaled loudly, steam streaming from his mouth like a boiling kettle of water as she sunk lower and lower into his length. Her warm, moist walls held onto him tightly, causing his eyes to nearly roll into the back of his head, until finally she had taken him in his entirety.

"Aaah..." she accidentally moaned, the overwhelming sensation of his burning hot meat throbbing inside her proving to be too much for her resist. "It's...so warm..." she whispered to nobody in particular. She remained completely motionless, save for the slight trembling of her body in an attempt to adjust, when much to her surprise, the probing appendage began to poke and prod against her insides.

She gave a confused moan as she looked down to see the dazed form beneath her drilling up into her, the force of his thrusts enough to make her ears twitch. Her nails dug into his clothes, her teeth clenching shut as she attempted to brace herself. She had such total control of the situation earlier, she hadn't expected THIS to happen.

His rod continued to piston in and out of her sensitive slit, his hands glued to her round, athletic rear all the while. His fingers accidentally brushed against her tail on a few occasions, her body seizing each time, causing her pussy to squeeze around his dick beautifully. Soon he began squeezing it tightly, jerking it rapidly to enhance the effect.

Robin's efforts were rewarded with a loud whale of wanton pleasure, her cunt contracting like a vice around his baby maker as her orgasm struck her like the wrath of Naga. The feeling of her vulva pressing hard against his groin, burning white hot as she screamed and thrashed around on top of him was nothing short of incredible. The sensation was electric, and soon the combination of warmth and her quaking body had driven him over the edge as well. The two roared loudly as he showered her womb with several jets of his life giving seed, her head at last collapsing in his chest once the deed was done. At that point, Robin made a mental note to remember her tail in the future.

"It seems I underestimated you..." she stated weakly, the hint of a smile tugging at the edge of her lips anew. Robin simply looked away, once more unsure how to respond. But that was unimportant. All that needed to be said had been. He was hers now, and she, his.

***

"Hey, dad! Tell me the story of how you and mom got together!" the excited voice of a young taguel man chanted as he walked alongside his father. "Pleeeeeeaaaase!"

Robin looked over to his wife, a lethargic look on her face as she shook her head from side to side.

"Well, dad?" Yarne's voice came again.

"I'm not sure that's a story a father should tell his son..."

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's taking me a little while to update. I've got a few more I hope will be out in a week or two. Between everyday life, and juggling a dozen short stories at once, I'm a tad behind schedule.
> 
> PLEASE DON'T FEED ME TO THE SHARKS!!!
> 
> ...Ehem. Stay tuned. I have another request in the works as I'm posting this.


End file.
